Absurd Honeymoon
by Arisa Hosho
Summary: NCT JaeYong pairing! [THREESHOTS] [Last Chap Up] Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang merupakan mantan kekasih, terjebak dalam situasi absurd yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menjalani paket honeymoon di Hawaii. Apakah mereka bersatu, atau semakin menjauh? #JaeYong #BLstory #OOCs
1. Chapter 1

**Absurd Honeymoon**

 **NCT THREESHOTS**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Alternate Universe. OOCs. Boys Love. Jaehyun's centric.**

* * *

" _Appaaaa!_ "

Jaehyun menutup satu telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya. Teriakan yang berasal dari lantai bawah yang mungkin dari ruang tamu itu menggema jelas memenuhi kamar Jaehyun. Ia mengerling pada jam dinding dan mendapati waktu pukul 11. Demi apa ibunya memekik di hampir tengah malam yang dapat mengundang polisi bertamu di rumahnya saat itu juga.

Jaehyun menggeser kursi belajarnya ke belakang dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku _hoodie_ abu-abu yang dikenakannya sambil menuruni tangga. Udara di luar kamar begitu menusuk, ia melirik ke jendela sekilas, ternyata salju sedang turun. Sungguh ia akan mengomel jika ibunya tidak mempunyai alasan bagus untuk membuatnya menapak pada lantai kayu yang dingin tanpa kaos kakinya.

" _Eomma_ , kenapa berteriak?" tanya Jaehyun begitu kedua kakinya berhenti di ambang ruang tamu. Ia mendapati _eomma_ -nya dengan ekspresi seperti menang undian diikuti _appa_ -nya yang sedang menyengir lebar. Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Jaehyunie! _Eomma_ baru saja menang undian!"

 _Crap_. Jaehyun merinding dengan _lucky guess_ -nya sendiri. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, di depan ayah dan ibunya yang kegirangan. "Jadi, apa hadiahnya kali ini?"

Jaehyun tidak perlu terkejut untuk berada dalam situasi semacam ini sekarang. Ibunya itu bisa dibilang adalah _gambler_ yang berkedok sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Entah ibunya itu keturunan dewi fortuna, atau lahir di bawah bintang kejora, sebagian besar—tidak, hampir semua _event_ yang diikuti ibunya tidak ada yang tidak tembus.

Jaehyun sempat iseng mengajukan proposal kepada ibunya, daripada ia melamar menjadi seorang arsitek di perusahaannya seperti sekarang, Jaehyun ingin bekerja sama dengan ibunya untuk membangun sebuah mini kasino di Distrik Gangnam. Jaehyun berani bertaruh level keberuntungan yang dimiliki ibunya—yang mungkin melebihi Song Ji Hyo-nya _Running Man_ itu pasti bisa mengalahkan siapa pun yang berkunjung ke kasino mereka.

"Hadiahnya liburan, Jaehyunie!" ucap ayahnya sambil tersenyum kuda.

"Bertiga?"

"Tentu saja berdua! Ini khusus untuk _Eomma_ dan _Appa_!"

 _Oh_. Jaehyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanpa ekspresi. Pantas saja mereka kegirangan. Orang tuanya sedang merencanakan bulan madu kedua rupanya.

Jaehyun masih ingat yang saat itu berumur tujuh tahun, harus dititipkan di rumah neneknya yang tinggal di pedesaan, yang tidak tanggung-tanggung letaknya berada di paling ujung selatan peninsula, yang benar-benar terpencil karena hanya ada persawahan dan lautan. Salah satu peristiwa paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya karena orang tuanya men- _ditch_ -nya begitu saja untuk bersenang-senang di Budapest, Hungaria. Dan jujur saja Jaehyun masih _ngambek_ sampai saat ini, dan sekarang orang tuanya berniat mencampakannya lagi?! Bagus. Teruskan.

"Aku menyesal turun ke sini hanya untuk tahu _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ akan berlibur sendiri," sambil menghembuskan napasnya, Jaehyun berdiri untuk menuju kamarnya kembali.

" _Aigoo_ , kami pasti akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh, Sayang. Janji deh!"

"Ya, ya, terserah," timpal Jaehyun dengan melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jaehyun, dua puluh lima tahun, seorang arsitek muda dengan banjiran _job_ dari awal karirnya, tidak memerlukan dirinya dijanjikan seperti anak kecil yang akan dibelikan permen kalau ia menjaga rumah dengan baik. Ia benar-benar ingin orang tuanya terbawa badai salju seperti yang terjadi di luar rumahnya sekarang.

* * *

 _Be careful what you wish for_.

Ungkapan itu benar-benar menghantam Jaehyun seperti godam yang berton-ton beratnya. _Well_ , ia tidak benar-benar mengharapkan orang tuanya terhempas longsoran salju, kecuali ayahnya saat ini sedang terbaring tidak berdaya karena flu berat dan membuat liburan mereka batal. Jaehyun menggaruk-garuk salah satu pipinya, tidak yakin harus merasa senang atau bersalah.

"Jaehyunie bagaimana ini? Gara-gara _si tua bangka_ itu tertular flu teman sekantornya, liburannya jadi gagal, kan?!" raung ibunya semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu di pelukan Jaehyun.

"Sudahlah, _Eomma_. _Eomma_ tidak bisa menyalahkan _Appa_ terus-terusan," Jaehyun iba juga ayahnya harus dikatai _tua bangka_ oleh ibu semata wayangnya dalam kuantitas yang Jaehyun tidak dapat hitung lagi.

"Jaehyunie, tidak ada cara lain! Kau harus pergi!"

 _Hah?!_

"Liburan itu juga ada kontes fotografinya, kalau menang kita bisa dapat kamera DSLR Canon EOS 650D!"

Oke apapun itu, Jaehyun rasanya ingin menjambak rambut lurus ibunya untuk menyadarkan bahwa ibunya sedikit keterlaluan. " _Eomma_ sepertinya sudah terlalu lelah, ayo Jaehyun antar tidur," ucap Jaehyun sehalus mungkin, walaupun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan nada sarkastik di sana.

"Tidak, Jaehyunie, dengarkan _Eomma_ baik-baik. _Eomma_ sudah atur semuanya, pokoknya besok kau harus pergi!"

Jaehyun mendesis, "Jangan bercanda, _Eomma_. Besok aku ada presentasi dengan klien penting, tidak bisa seenaknya. Lagipula kasihan _Appa_ yang sedang sakit harus ditinggal sendiri, kan?"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau kau pergi dengan _Eomma_? Tenang saja, _Eomma_ sudah bilang semua beres, kan? Kau tinggal pasang badan saja besok di gerbang depan menunggu jemputan untuk ke bandara."

Jaehyun menemukan dunia di sekitarnya seolah sedang berputar sekarang. Ia memijat pelipisnya sambil menutup kedua matanya, "Aku belum _packing_."

Ibunya menyeret sebuah koper dan membukanya. _Hell_. Isinya pakaian-pakaian Jaehyun. Mata Jaehyun hampir jatuh ke tanah. Ibunya benar-benar mengerikan. Apa kamera _seleler_ atau apalah itu sebegitu pentingnya sehingga ia harus terseret dalam semua ini?

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya lagi sampai bosan, "Tetap tidak bisa _Eomma_ , besok aku harus—," Jaehyun harus menyudahi kalimatnya karena ibunya sudah menyodorkan ponsel yang berisi pesan singkat dari bosnya.

 _Bloody hell_. Demi apapun juga yang ingin dibanting Jaeyun sampai pecah, ibunya sudah mengirim pesan kepada bosnya agar memberi Jaehyun cuti selama satu minggu. Jaehyun terduduk begitu saja di sofa, lututnya lemas karena perlakuan semena-mena ibunya.

"Mana mungkin _Eomma_ membiarkanmu bekerja tanpa cuti selama hampir setahun ini, Jaehyunie? Sekarang kau tidak bisa membantah lagi, kan? Tidurlah, besok penerbangannya jam 6 pagi," ujar ibunya enteng sambil menyeringai dan meninggalkan Jaehyun yang terpaku di ruang tamu sendirian.

* * *

Jaehyun pernah mendengar ungkapan, 'Hidup seperti sebuah kotak coklat. Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan kau dapat'.

Jaehyun sedang berada di situasi itu sekarang. Setelah drama tidak bermutu yang terjadi dirumahnya semalam, ia sekarang berada di ambang pintu depan kediamannya untuk menunggu siapapun itu yang menjemputnya, teman misterius perjalanannya, dan destinasi liburan singkat ini. Dan Jaehyun sudah tidak ingin ambil pusing.

 _Masa bodohlah_. Perkataan ibunya ada benarnya, bahwa Jaehyun memang membutuhkan cuti setelah banting setir selama satu tahun penuh. Ia akan menghabiskan satu minggu di penghujung musim gugur ini dengan liburan yang mengesankan. Ya, kemungkinan buruk apa yang akan terjadi, sombong Jaehyun.

Sembari Jaehyun melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sebuah mobil mini SUV hitam buatan lokal berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia segera menenteng koper dan menyampirkan ransel putih ke bahunya. Mata Jaehyun menangkap siluet yang terkulai di jok tengah saat ia memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi yang dibantu sopir mobil. Ia menyeringai, hatinya berpacu tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa rekan perjalanan yang berbagi liburan dengannya.

Ia bergegas dan membuka pintu tengah dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam sedang tertidur. _Tunggu, orang ini...?_ Perasaan apa ini? Bulu kuduk Jaehyun seketika berdiri saat sosok itu menggeliat dan memosisikan wajahnya yang tadi bersandar pada kaca mobil.

 _Oh shit_.

Jaehyun bahkan tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengenali orang di depannya ini meski ia memakai kacamata hitam sekalipun. Sosok itu menggeliat lagi dan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, mengerjap sesaat sebelum menatap Jaehyun di balik kacamata hitamnya. Sosok itu membuka mulutnya, ekspresi lumrah ketika terkejut. Jaehyun tidak tahan untuk mengetahui reaksi orang itu selanjutnya.

" _What the fuck_?!"

Yup, Lee Taeyong yang gampang PMS tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

* * *

"Masih belum terlambat untuk pulang, _hyung_ ," ucap Jaehyun acuh tak acuh sambil menerawang ke jalanan bebas hambatan dari balik kaca mobil. Ia menopang dagunya dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Kau saja yang turun di sini," balas Taeyong sinis sambil menerawang pula ke jalanan bebas hambatan dari balik kaca mobil. Ia melipat tangannya dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan gurat-gurat kesal di wajahnya.

Jaehyun mendengus. Entah kenapa udara pagi di mobil itu terasa berat untuk Jaehyun hela, _mood_ -nya benar-benar jelek sekarang. Dari atmosfir canggung yang begitu menyekik leher, sampai aura hitam Taeyong yang sanggup membuat sesak napas.

Keturunan dewi fortuna apanya?! Lahir di bawah bintang kejora apanya?! Jelas-jelas keberuntungan yang dimiliki ibunya itu tidak diwariskan pada Jaehyun. Dari semua penduduk di Korea Selatan ini, mengapa harus Taeyong yang duduk disampingnya sekarang. Lebih buruk lagi, kenapa harus Taeyong yang menjadi _teman_ liburannya selama seminggu di entah-ke-mana-tujuan-mereka.

Dan semua rentetan peristiwa menjengkelkan ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya yang patut Jaehyun salahkan. Seharusnya Jaehyun tahu, ibunya itu, tidak akan melepas anak lelaki satu-satunya yang paling tampan sedunia ini dengan sembarang orang. Seharusnya Jaehyun tahu, ibunya dan ibu Taeyong itu, adalah sahabat karib sekaligus _partner-in-crime_ yang gemar sekali _mengerjai_ anak-anaknya.

Bukan satu atau dua kali Jaehyun dan Taeyong selalu diletakkan di tempat yang sama, di situasi yang sama, sampai-sampai mereka mendapat julukan _soulmate_ , teman sejati, sahabat seumur hidup, _you name it_. Di mana ada Jaehyun pasti di situ ada Taeyong.

Salahkan kedua ibu mereka juga jika akhirnya mereka menumbuhkan benih-benih rasa yang tidak biasa pada persahabatan mereka. Jaehyun yang waktu itu menginjak dua puluh tahun, menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan Taeyong yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Mereka sempat tinggal bersama selama kurang lebih dua tahun di apartemen Taeyong yang waktu itu sudah bekerja sebagai dosen honorer di salah satu universitas di Seoul.

Dan satu tahun setelah itu, entah alasannya apa, penyebabnya juga masih ambigu, mereka berpisah begitu saja. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu hingga takdir membawa mereka duduk berdampingan dalam satu mobil seperti sekarang ini.

Jaehyun benar-benar berharap bahwa Taeyong akan menyeret kopernya pada momen pertama mereka bersitatap di depan pagar rumah Jaehyun. Tapi, Taeyong dan keras kepalanya, yang menganggap semua peristiwa tak terduga dihidupnya adalah tantangan yang harus ia taklukkan, memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan melanjutkan permainan.

 _Cih. Baiklah, Taeyong-_ hyung. _Kita lihat siapa yang akan membawa trofi kemenangan_. Seutas seringai terpatri di wajah Jaehyun. Mendadak ia merasa _excited_ untuk berpartisipasi dalam situasi _absurd_ -nya sekarang ini.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Bandara Incheon tepat lima belas menit sebelum keberangkatan. Taeyong berjalan memimpin dengan _skinny-jeans_ hitam dengan atasan _sweater roll-neck_ putih yang dibalut mantel panjang hitamnya. Langkahnya begitu ringan dengan _sneakers_ putih di kakinya. Jaehyun berjalan di belakangnya dengan mengenakan celana _ripped-jeans_ berwarna biru klasik dan _wool sweater_ bermotif yang ditutup _bomber jacket_ berwarna hijau _army_.

Keduanya yang berjalan agak sedikit tergesa-gesa, tidak jarang mencuri perhatian dari para pengunjung bandara lain. Karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, aura yang menyeruak dari mereka berdua tidak kalah dengan para selebriti yang memikat dengan _airport-fashion_ -nya.

* * *

"Tunggu sebentar, bisa Anda ulangi lagi?"

"Dua tiket kelas satu _Korean Air_ menuju Honolulu. Selamat menikmati, Hawaii, Tuan-tuan," jawab petugas _check in_ dengan senyum manisnya.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong saling berpandangan. Mereka ingin mengumpat keras-keras kepada ibu mereka masing-masing. Tadinya Jaehyun berpikir bahwa ibunya akan mengirim mereka berdua ke Jeju- _do_ , dan paling mentok mungkin juga ke Jepang. Tapi, Hawaii?! Entah Jaehyun harus mengaggap ini berkah atau kutukan.

"Bagaimana Taeyong- _hyung_? Kemas barangmu dan pulanglah," tantang Jaehyun.

Taeyong memang mengemas kopernya, lalu berjalan menuju eskalator yang mengantarnya pada kabin pesawat, "Tidak akan."

Jaehyun menyeringai lagi. Adrenalinnya mengirim sinyal-sinyal kuat untuk lebih menikmati permainan ini.

"Selamat datang di _Korean Air_. Dua kursi kelas satu untuk Tuan Jung dengan paket _honeymoon_ , mari saya antar."

Taeyong tidak sengaja melepaskan koper yang ditentengnya saat melihat kabin tidak lazim yang disuguhkan untuk mereka berdua. Jaehyun pun memasang wajah ngeri karena harus menempati kabin aneh itu selama dua belas jam ke depan dengan orang yang paling ingin dihindarinya di muka bumi ini.

" _Ya_ , Jung Jaehyun. Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak bilang kalau ini paket _honeymoon_?" kata Taeyong geram dengan volume yang ia tekan sekecil mungkin, salah satu tangannya menyengkeram kerah jaket Jaehyun.

Jaehyun pun jengah, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Ibu kita yang tidak tahu diri benar-benar melakukannya lagi."

Bayangkan saja _couple seat_ di bioskop, di restoran, di rumah, atau sejenisnya. Kabin kelas satu di pesawat _Korean Air_ memang terkesan mewah dan sangat nyaman. Dengan kursi yang berdesain seperti _bullet_ dan dapat digerakkan sampai 90 derajat, kursi itu bermultifungsi sebagai kasur mini nan empuk untuk mereka tidur. Lengkap dengan meja kecil lipat didepannya serta mini TV dan _headseat_ yang dapat mereka nikmati kapanpun mereka mau.

Kabin di hadapan mereka benar-benar dirancang untuk pasangan yang akan melakukan _honeymoon_ , apalagi dengan pintu kecil hingga membuat kabin itu terkesan seperti bilik yang menjaga privasi kedua pasangan. Kecuali jika Jaehyun dan Taeyong bukan pasangan. Musik romantis yang menggema pelan di kabin itu juga merangsang pasangan lain untuk tidak segan-segan ber- _makeout_ yang membuat perut Jaehyun dan Taeyong melilit-lilit.

"Tuan-tuan, pesawat akan _take off_ sebentar lagi. Dimohon untuk duduk di kursi masing-masing dan memasang _seatbelt_ ," ujar salah satu pramugari yang menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak! Ini benar-benar konyol! Aku mau turun! Aku mau pulang!" lagi-lagi Taeyong dengan PMS-nya. Jika sudah begini Jaeyun tidak ada pilihan lain selain meraih Taeyong dan membekap mulutnya agar tidak membuat adegan yang memalukan di pesawat yang pintunya sudah ditutup rapat.

" _YA_! Hmmpph! Hmmpph!"

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Tuan-tuan?"

"Oh ya, tentu, kami baik, terima kasih. Kami bisa memasang _seatbelt_ kami sendiri," ucap Jaehyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jung Jaehyun! Apa kau gila?! Aku tidak mau duduk di kursi tidak berpenyekat itu denganmu!"

" _Hyung_ pikir aku juga mau?! Diamlah! Pesawat benar-benar akan segera _take off_! Kalau _hyung_ mau turun nanti saja terjun payung sana!"

 _Grrrr_

Jaehyun bergeming. Ia lebih memilih mengabaikan aura hitam yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Taeyong meskipun dahinya berkeringat dingin. Percayalah, tidak ada yang mau kena amukan dari seorang Lee Taeyong yang dijuluki _iblis-berkedok-dosen-paling-killer_ di kampus tempat ia mengajar.

Setelah membereskan ranselnya di bagasi atas, Jaehyun memosisikan dirinya untuk segera duduk.

"Tunggu! Siapa bilang kau dapat kursi dekat jendela, bodoh?!"

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya sambil memutar bola matanya. Dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk menduduki kursi yang lain, "Silakan, Tuan Lee yang terhormat."

Taeyong beringsut menempati kursi di samping jendelanya. Udara yang dihela Taeyong tidak kalah beratnya dengan yang dihela Jaehyun. Untuk kesekian kalinya sampai detik ini, keduanya sama-sama tidak percaya dengan situasi yang mereka alami sekarang. Ditambah embel-embel _honeymoon_ yang sama sekali tidak mereka tahu, mereka menjamin bahwa liburan asik yang telah dibayangkan pecah begitu saja menjadi sebuah bencana alam yang mengerikan.

Dua insan yang sudah lebih dari setahun tidak bersitatap, tidak bertelepon dan tidak berkirim pesan sekalipun, dalam sebuah situasi _absurd_ terjebak di Hawaii selama kurang lebih satu minggu. Canggung, jengkel, dongkol, marah, kesal, adu mulut, _ngambek_ , semua itu pasti tidak terelakkan.

Sungguh, Jaehyun dan Taeyong berpikir bahwa mereka sebaiknya terjun bebas saja begitu pesawat mengudara.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

Another story of JaeYong! apakah ini terlalu gaje? kutunggu reviewnya temans-temans! :* :* :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Absurd Honeymoon**

 **NCT THREESHOTS**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Alternate Universe. OOCs. Boys Love. Jeaeyun's centric.**

* * *

Bagi Jaehyun, masa lalu adalah sebuah fase kehidupan yang membentuk jati dirinya yang lebih matang dimasa depan. Ia tidak keberatan untuk menerima perubahan dalam hidupnya jika memang hal itu bisa membuatnya melupakan kenangan pahit di masa lalu. Satu nasehat dari Jaehyun, jika kalian bertemu dengan seseorang dan menemukan betapa berbedanya ia, maka hargailah. Semua itu merupakan dampak dari kegigihannya yang berusaha _move on_ dari sesuatu, atau seseorang.

Taeyong selalu suka Jaehyun yang berambut klimis dengan sedikit jambul di sebelah kiri. Ketika Jaehyun berponi, Taeyong selalu protes bahwa poni itu sangat menggaggu hingga ia tidak bisa melihat kejernihan mata hitam Jaehyun. Maka Jaehyun mengubah tatanan rambutnya menjadi berponi.

Taeyong selalu suka Jaehyun yang beraroma sitrus dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki selepas ia mandi. Taeyong sangat menanti-nanti bau khas Jaehyun sebagai _aromatherapy_ alaminya untuk mengantarnya terlelap ketika mereka tidur berpelukan. Maka Jaehyun mengganti merk sabun dan shamponya.

Taeyong selalu suka Jaehyun yang memakai _bracelett_ dengan aneka warna dan model. Menurut Taeyong, pergelangan tangan Jaehyun yang kokoh akan bertambah anggun dan indah dengan gelang yang melingkar pas ditangannya. Maka Jaehyun membeli jam tangan sebagai ganti gelang yang telah ia museumkan.

Hal-hal itu memang terlihat kecil dan sepele, tapi tidak mudah untuk dilakukan begitu saja. Namun, demi melupakan memori yang terkadang membuat kepala Jaehyun nyeri, perubahan adalah harga yang sepadan untuk mengumpulkan keping-keping hatinya yang berserakan.

Susah payah Jaehyun mencoba untuk melupakan Taeyong, ia malah dipertemukan kembali dalam liburan _honeymoon_ yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan. Jaehyun yang tidak mau mengalah berpadu sempurna dengan Taeyong yang keras kepala.

" _Hyung_! Geser sedikit! Bagaimana kau bisa menyabotase tempat ini dengan tubuh kerempengmu itu?!"

"Berisik! Tempat ini memang sudah sempit, kau saja yang tidur di lantai!"

"Ck, memang susah bicara dengan orang yang sedang PMS."

"Apa kau bilang?! Tarik kata-katamu sebelum aku menendang bokongmu dari pesawat ini!"

"Dengan kaki _hyung_ yang kurang nutrisi itu? Coba saja, aku jamin _hyung_ sendiri yang mental."

Dan seperti itulah Jaehyun dan Taeyong menghabiskan waktu dua belas jam mereka di pesawat kabin berpaket _honeymoon_ kelas satu. Jaehyun yang saat itu sudah meringkuk di bawah selimutnya, tidak bisa menghindari pening yang berdenyut di kepalanya.

Jaehyun mendesah. Apakah dirinya akan menghabiskan waktunya di Hawaii dengan cekcok yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan syarafnya?

Jawabannya, apalagi kalau bukan _YES_. Setelah mereka mendarat di Bandara Honolulu dan sampai di hotel, Taeyong yang gampang naik darah langsung meledak begitu mendapati kamar yang sudah dihias _secantik_ mungkin untuk pasangan _honeymoon_.

" _SHIT!_ KENAPA BENTUK RANJANGNYA HARUS LOVE BEGITU?!"

* * *

 ** _Day 2_**

Keesokan harinya, Jaehyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Kicauan burung dan suara ombak yang menderu otomatis membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang panjang. Ia meregangkan badannya, mengerjap sesekali kemudian duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Sinar matahari yang diam-diam masuk melalui celah tirai jendela membuat Jaehyun segera mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia membuka tirai jendela lebar-lebar dan menuju ke balkon. Senyum merekah di wajah tampannya begitu ia disuguhkan Samudra Pasifik yang luas nan eksotik dengan warna laut toskanya. Jangan lupakan bukit berkawah bernama Diamond Head Crater di sebelah timur yang benar-benar memesona.

Di bawah hotel, Jaehyun bisa melihat ada sebuah kolam renang yang dikelilingi pasir pantai, _wow_! Jaehyun benar-benar kagum dengan fasilitas yang ada di Hilton Hawaiian Village Beach Resort tempatnya menginap selama kurang lebih enam hari ke depan ini. Kolam renang itu tampak seperti _pond_ raksasa dengan warna air yang menyerupai air laut, benar-benar miniatur Samudra Pasifik. Jaehyun membayangkan dirinya berubah menjadi ikan kecil saat ia terjun ke kolam renang dimiliki Hilton Resort ini. Musik imajiner mengalun begitu saja di benak Jaehyun, ia benar-benar terhanyut akan keindahan Waikiki yang tidak sabar ia _explore_ sebentar lagi.

"Silau! Tutup jendelanya, Jung!"

 _Oh yeah, damn right_. Ada Taeyong juga di sini. _Aish_. Omelan Taeyong di pagi hari seketika membuat Jaehyun merengut, menghentikan musik yang tadi bermain lincah di pikirannya seperti kaset rusak. _Geez_ , teman liburannya itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jaehyun mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Taeyong yang tertidur di sofa. Badannya pasti sakit semua. _Haha, salah sendiri kalah bermain batukertasgunting_ , tawa _evil_ Jaehyun membahana dipikirannya sendiri.

"Payah. Apa _hyung_ akan menghabiskan Hawaii dengan malas-malasan seperti itu?"

Perkataan Jaehyun yang meremehkan membuat Taeyong menyibakkan selimutnya kasar, menatap Jaehyun sinis sesaat sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sebuah pemandangan _de javu_ menarik perhatian Jaehyun. Taeyong yang selalu mengenakan celana _boxer_ hitam polos dengan kaus oblong putih sebagai pakaian tidurnya, masih sama seperti Jaehyun terakhir kali melihatnya. Jaehyun merasakan darahnya berdesir, memburu cepat ke jantungnya, membuat degupan-degupan yang dirasa konyol oleh Jaehyun. _Sial, perasaan apa ini?!_

" _WHAT THE HELL_?!

 _Sekarang apa lagi?_ Jaehyun menoleh kepada Taeyong yang sedang berdiri sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

"Apa ini?! Kamar mandi macam apa ini?! Kenapa tidak ada pintunya?! Kenapa terbuka seperti ini?!"

 _Dear God_. Jaehyun tidak kalah terkejut. Kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung belakang ruangan itu terekspos begitu saja. Jangankan tirai, satu helai benang pun tidak ada untuk menutupi _bathtub_ , _shower_ , wastafel, dan toilet. Jaehyun yang seorang arsitek tentu tidak asing dengan desain kamar mandi terbuka yang belakangan nge- _trend_ dan sudah banyak diaplikasikan di rumah yang ditempati pasangan, atau hotel yang memang dikhsusukan untuk pasangan. _Terkutuklah paket_ honeymoon _sialan_!

"Jung Jaehyun, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu. Bagaimana caranya aku mandi sekarang?!"

"Demi apapun, jangan protes padaku, _hyung_! Aku juga sama _shock_ -nya sepertimu," jawab Jaehyun diikuti hembusan napas kasar.

Taeyong yang kesal bukan main lantas berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menghampiri Jaehyun. Mendorong tubuh jangkungnya menuju balkon dan mengunci jendela serta tidak lupa menutup tirai, "Berjemurlah di sana sampai aku selesai mandi!"

Sirna sudah pagi yang damai di Hawaii dalam benak Jaehyun. Ia hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya pelan menahan nyeri yang menyerang seluruh sistem saraf otaknya.

" _Eomma_ , bersiaplah menghadapi kebengisanku waktu aku pulang nanti."

* * *

"Hm...? _Appa_ , kenapa _Eomma_ tiba-tiba merinding, ya? Seperti ada aura jahat yang akan menyerang _Eomma_ sewaktu-waktu."

"Entahlah, mungkin ada setan lewat."

* * *

Baiklah, mari lupakan _urusan rumah tangga rumit_ antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong untuk sementara. Kita lihat bagaimana sepasang mantan kekasih itu menghabiskan hari pertama mereka di Hawaii.

Hari di bulan Oktober itu seperti kebanyakan hari di Oahu Island, Hawaii: cerah dan hangat dengan pohon-pohon palem melambai-lambai tertiup angin laut. Jaehyun yang penasaran dengan Diamond Head Crater sejak tadi malam, memutuskan untuk menjelajahi bukit berkawah dengan berjalan kaki pada _track_ yang telah disediakan.

Tidak puas, Jaehyun melanjutkan petualangannya di Kualoa Ranch. Sebuah hutan dengan savana, danau, dan sungai yang bisa ditempuh dengan kendaraan _All Terrain Vehichels_ -ATV (sejenis mobil _off-road_ ) atau berkuda. Jaehyun menyewa mobil _jeep_ dengan bak terbuka di mana ia menantang dirinya untuk menyetir mobil itu sendiri. Dengan kacamata hitam, kemeja bermotif bunga khas Hawaii—yang terpaksa ia pakai karena _well damn_ semua baju yang ada di kopernya bermotif serupa (perbuatan sang _Eomma_ ), dan _short jeans_ abu-abu, ia menjelajah hutan tropis itu dengan adrenalin yang mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Wohoooooooooo!" serunya dengan semangat berapi-api.

Dibandingkan cara Jaehyun menikmati Hawaii yang menurut Taeyong lebih seperti _pecicilan_ tidak jelas, Taeyong memilih mengawali harinya di Oahu dengan spa eksotis di Mandara Spa yang dimiliki hotel tempatnya menginap. Ia membeli paket _treatment_ yang menggunakan buah-buahan khas negara tropis dipadu _Hawaiian sea salt_ untuk perawatan seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Dengan tubuh yang bersih dan wajah berseri-seri, ia melanjutkan menikmati Oahu dengan menyewa sepeda gunung.

Taeyong bersepeda mengitari Diamond Head Crater, melewati Teluk Hanauma, kemudian berhenti di Kai Golf Course. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari dengan bermain golf di lapangan yang letaknya berbatasan dengan garis pantai Makapu'u. Dengan _inner_ putih dibalut kemeja lengan tigaperempat biru muda, _short_ berwarna krem, tidak lupa kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di wajahnya, Taeyong benar-benar merasakan ketenangan dengan bermain golf dan menikmati _sunset_ yang disuguhkan pantai Makapu'u.

"Hhhmmmm...," gumamnya dengan senandung mendayu-dayu.

* * *

 ** _Day 3_**

Hari berikutnya, meski keduanya berada di Honolulu Zoo, Taeyong memilih memandang kemolekan fauna-fauna Asia Pasifik yang kebanyakan baru dilihatnya pertama kali dari balik jeruji kandang. Membaca dengan teliti setiap informasi tentang satwa-satwa yang dilihatnya sebelum mengabadikannya dalam foto polaroid yang menggantung di lehernya.

Sementara itu, Jaehyun memilih menyentuh dan meraba langsung fauna-fauna Africa yang dibiarkan bebas di alam terbuka. Ia begitu semangat saat menaiki gajah, jerapah dan kuda yang mengajaknya berkeliling mengitari savana buatan didalamnya.

Saat akan keluar, keduanya tidak sengaja berpapasan di toko souvenir. Jaehyun yang saat itu berjalan santai, menangkap Taeyong yang sedang kesulitan meraih barang di rak atas pada toko itu. Kakinya berjinjit, tangannya ia rentangkan tinggi-tinggi agar bisa mengambil gelas berbentuk kelapa khas Hawaii.

" _Argh_!"

Taeyong yang kehilangan keseimbangan, pasti sudah jatuh tertimpa gelas beling jika sebuah tangan tidak menangkap dan menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. Taeyong mendongak dan mendapati Jaehyun yang sedang menatapnya.

" _Aigoo_ , dari sekian pria _tan_ eksotis di pulau ini, kenapa juga harus kau yang muncul?" ledek Taeyong.

Jaehyun melengos dan melepaskan begitu saja tubuh kecil Taeyong, menyesal karena telah menolongnya. Taeyong yang tidak siap, jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Sakit! Sialan kau, Jung!"

Jaehyun hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Sebuah benda yang menggantung di leher Taeyong menarik perhatiannya. Jaehyun diam-diam membelalakkan mata. "Kamera itu ...,"

"Huh? Ini? Kau mau pinjam? Jangan harap aku mau."

Sungguh, Jaehyun tidak peduli dengan kamera Taeyong, kecuali jika kamera itu adalah hadiah pemberiannya saat Taeyong berulang tahun ke-22. Sebuah kamera polaroid keluaran Nikon terbaru pada tahun itu. Jaehyun masih ingat betul bagaimana tangan Taeyong bermain untuk menjepret momen mereka berdua pada setiap kesempatan, dan bagaimana mata Taeyong menangkap cepat pose _candid_ yang dilakukan Jaehyun. Lagi-lagi _de javu_ sentimentil menyerangnya tanpa aba-aba.

 _Kenapa kau masih menyimpan, terlebih menggunakan barang pemberian mantan kekasihmu?_

"Jangan salah paham. Kamera SLR-ku rusak dan hanya kamera ini yang tersisa. Aku tidak mau melewatkan Hawaii tanpa gambar," jawab Taeyong dingin seolah dapat membaca pikiran Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya. Jawaban Taeyong yang terlalu dingin dan tak acuh membuatnya merasa konyol sendiri. "Terserah, aku juga tidak peduli."

Walaupun bibir Jaehyun berkata demikian, tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya berteriak melayangkan protes berkali-kali. Jadi, apakah ini artinya Taeyong tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan perpisahannya dengan Jaehyun? Bahwa Taeyong sudah mati rasa untuk sekedar meratapi retaknya persahabatan sekaligus percintaan mereka?

Entah kenapa dada Jaehyun bergemuruh perih.

...

Meski begitu, Jaehyun pantang untuk bersikap melankolis. Ia memutuskan untuk membebaskan adrenalinnya lagi dengan berselancar dan _snowboarding_ di Pantai Waikiki selepas ia _snorkling_ di Teluk Hanauma. Dan daripada menikmati _sunset_ yang menurutnya akan lebih membuatnya sentimentil, ia kembali ke hotel untuk membersihkan badannya. Ia berjalan dari pantai menuju hotel dengan badan bagian atasnya yang terekspos, sandal jepit dan boxer renang bermotif floralnya.

Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada dirinya yang sedang berendam dengan bebek mainan berwarna kuning dalam air hangat di _bathtub_ kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu hotel yang tidak terkunci. _Sial_. Taeyong juga sudah berada di dalam rupanya, padahal Jaehyun ingin menikmati waktu sendirinya yang sedang mandi, sebelum...

DUK! BRUK! " _GYAAAAAAAAA_!"

Jaehyun tidak tahu mengapa Taeyong harus berteriak _dolphin_ seperti itu hanya karena bertubrukan dengannya, kecuali...

"ASTAGA, _HYUNG_! APA-APAAN?! KAU BASAH DAN KAU ... TELANJANG?! AAAAAARGH! MATAKU! MATA POLOSKU!"

"GYAAAAAA TUTUP MATAMU, BODOH! CEPAT MENYINGKIRLAAH!"

"AAAAAAAARGH CEPAT PAKAI HANDUKMU! MANA HANDUKMU?!"

"AKU BARU AKAN MENGAMBILNYA DAN KAU MENABRAKKU! WAAAAA! SUDAH AKU BILANG TUTUP MATAMU! TUTUP MATAMU JAEHYUN IDIIIOOOOOT!"

"KAMAR MANDI TERBUKA SIALAAN!"

Malam setelah insiden memalukan itu, keduanya pergi tidur tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan muka untuk sekedar bersitatap. Kenapa? _Malu_ , mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan wajah yang memerah ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang. Entah mereka bisa tidur atau tidak malam itu.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

akhirnya saya buat threeshots :3 apa ini terlalu pendek? chap terakhir upload malam ini, pentengin terus ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Absurd Honeymoon**

 **NCT THREESHOTS**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Alternate Universe. OOCs. Boys Love. Jaehyun's centric.**

* * *

 ** _Day 4_**

Jaehyun berjalan gontai menuju _lobby_ hotel untuk menikmati sarapannya. Sesekali menguap lebar dibalik tangannya karena kurang tidur. Ya, kejadian semalam sukses membuatnya terjaga hingga subuh. Jangan disangka apa yang dialaminya dengan Taeyong kemarin malam tidak memengaruhinya sama sekali. Siapa yang tidak berdebar ketika tubuhmu bersentuhan secara langsung dengan tubuh telanjang seseorang, apalagi jika seseorang itu adalah mantan kekasihmu.

Jaehyun tidak dapat menepis pikirannya yang terus mengulang kenangan masa lalu, di mana ia untuk pertama kalinya menelanjangi Taeyong pada suatu malam. Ingatannya bahkan semakin menguat ketika mereka saling menjelajah tubuh polos mereka satu sama lain dan merasakan apa itu bercinta. Sensasi sentuhan yang diberikan Taeyong, atau kenikmatan saat menjamah tubuh Taeyong, mengalir deras dalam benaknya tanpa sanggup Jaehyun hentikan. Konyolnya, setiap inci tubuh Jaehyun merespon semua itu dengan liarnya.

Jaehyun benar-benar bisa gila. Tanpa ia akui pun, kehadiran Taeyong berhasil mengusik hati dan tubuh Jaehyun dari lapisan terluar sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai mejanya, Jaehyun berhenti karena mendapati adegan ciuman panas yang dilakukan dua orang lelaki asing di meja makannya. Sungguh awal yang buruk untuk memulai harinya.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan menjalani aktivitasnya hari itu dengan mencoba berbagai permainan air tanpa sarapan.

...

Malam harinya, adegan ciuman panas itu masih berlanjut di meja makan. _Shit_. Hotel itu menyedaiakan _service_ sarapan dan makan malam, dan setiap tamu sudah dibagi-bagi dalam meja-meja dengan nomor tertentu selama menginap di sana. Itu artinya, Jaehyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain bergabung dengan mereka.

"EHEM!"

"Ah ... halo, selamat malam," ucap salah seorang diantaranya dalam Bahasa Inggris setelah menghentikan _aktivitas_ mereka. Jaehyun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Apa kau di meja nomor 23 juga? Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Kenalkan, aku Johnny Seo, dan ini kekasihku, Ten."

Jaehyun menerima uluran tangan pria tinggi itu. "Jung Jaehyun. Kau orang Korea?" tanya Jaehyun dalam Hanguk begitu menyadari marga Seo dalam nama Johnny.

" _Holy mother_! _Yes_! _Well_ , setengah Korea sebenarnya. Aku tinggal di Chicago. Apa kau Korea asli?"

"Ya, begitulah, dari Seoul."

"Wah, senang sekali akhirnya kau bisa menggunakan Hanguk setelah sekian lama, _darl_ ," timpal kekasih prianya, Ten, dengan nada menggemaskan.

"Duduklah, Jaehyun- _ssi_. Apa kau sendirian?"

"Em, tidak juga," jawab Jaehyun seraya mendudukkan dirinya dengan meletakkan sepiring nasi dengan daging, telur, dan salad di meja makan.

"Lalu, di mana _partner_ -mu?"

"Selamat malam."

Jaehyun hampir menyemburkan nasi dalam mulutnya ketika sebuah suara dingin tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. "Oh, _speak the devil_. Kenalkan, dia Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong yang tidak tahu apa-apa, memiringkan kepalanya saat ia menarik kursi di samping Jaehyun dengan membawa beberapa potong roti dan _orange juice_.

"Dia Johnny Seo dan ini kekasihnya Ten. Tuan Johnny ini punya darah Korea," jelas Jaehyun dengan nada yang ia buat setenang mungkin.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Senang bisa berjumpa dengan kalian di sini, Johnny- _ssi_ , Ten- _ssi_ ," ucap Taeyong sumringah.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, Taeyong, Jaehyun. Boleh aku memanggil kalian begitu? Aku rasa kita seumuran, benar kan, _love_?" tanya Johnny dengan senyum manis pada Ten.

"Ya _darl_ , benar, santai saja kepada kami," jawab Ten manja kepada kekasihnya.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk canggung. Terlebih melihat kedekatan Johnny dan Ten yang terlampau manis. Jaehyun membayangkan dirinya dan Taeyong apabila mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, pasti bisa mengalahkan kemanisan yang ditunjukkan Johnny dan Ten.

 _Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Kuatkan dirimu, Jaehyun!_ _Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan?!_ Rutuk Jaehyun dalam hati. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibahas dibanding mengharapkan hubungannya dan Taeyong seperti dulu lagi, misalnya sikap Taeyong yang kelewat tak acuh malam ini? Bahkan setelah kejadian semalam? Jangan bilang tubuh telanjangnya yang bersentuhan dengan Jaehyun yang _topless_ juga tidak memengaruhinya sama sekali. Atau Taeyong hanya sedang berusaha keras memasang _poker face_ -nya?

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

" _Uhuk_ —,"

"Ehm, kami—,"

"Bukan—

"Pasangan—,"

"Ya, benar."

"Eh? Sungguh? Padahal kalian serasi sekali, saling melengkapi seperti itu," ujar Johnny setengah tertawa.

"Johnny!" sergah Ten sambil melotot kepada kekasihnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Lantas, kenapa kalian bisa bersama dalam liburan ini?"

"Yah, ceritanya panjang."

Jaehyun yang menjawab ketus membuat suhu atmosfir di meja makan itu menurun. Ten menyikut Johnny, menyalahkannya karena sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak pada dua orang asing yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ehm, Taeyong, kenapa kau hanya mengambil roti? Nasi di sini enak lho, kau harus mencobanya," kata Ten sambil tersenyum, berusaha melonggarkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Oh, mm... aku tidak suka makan nasi."

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan singkat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jaehyun tanpa ia sadari. Seingat Jaehyun, Taeyong tidak mempunyai masalah sama sekali dengan nasi. Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya Taeyong berkata seperti itu?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaehyun benar-benar terpanggil untuk mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang dirasakan Taeyong kepadanya. Jaehyun tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya yang terus-terusan terbawa perasaan seorang diri.

 _Ayo, berikan aku jawaban yang memuaskan,_ hyung. _Apa benar selama ini hanya aku yang bertingkah konyol sendirian?_

" _Karena kau_ ," jawaban itu begitu begitu lirih dan lebih menyerupai gumaman, tapi Jaehyun cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah selesai. Aku permisi dulu," kata Taeyong tiba-tiba yang mengundang heran semua orang yang makan di meja itu.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Tinggallah di sini beberapa saat lagi, ada pertunjukan sulap di atas panggung," bujuk Ten hangat.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku... tidak enak badan," tolak Taeyong halus sambil tersenyum, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan meja itu.

Johnny menatap punggung Taeyong sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang di balik kerumunan, "Jaehyun, kau tidak ingin mengejarnya?"

Jaehyun mengerling pada Johnny sesaat, menghabiskan teguk terakhir _fruit punch_ -nya dan berujar santai, "Tenang saja. Nanti juga aku susul."

...

Sekitar pukul sepuluh Jaehyun berpamitan kepada Johnny dan Ten lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Taeyong yang pergi tiba-tiba sedikit mengusik Jaehyun, apakah ia memang benar sakit atau hanya menghindar.

Jaehyun membuka pintu kamar perlahan, matanya beredar ke segala penjuru, tapi Taeyong tidak ada di sana. Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba berpikir bahwa Taeyong hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel. Ia kemudian menuju ke balkon, duduk di kursi pantai dan merebahkan tubuhnya untuk menikmati angin laut pada malam hari.

Sembari memandang langit Hawaii, Jaehyun menggumam dalam pikirannya bahwa besok adalah hari terakhirnya di Hawaii. Pada hari ke enam ia harus kembali ke Seoul karena perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir dua belas jam. Jaehyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya dan Taeyong setelah kembali ke Korea.

Ia sedikit menyesal.

Andaikan sisa waktu singkatnya di Hawaii ini bisa membawa perubahan signifikan perihal hubungannya dengan Taeyong, maka Jaehyun akan rela menukar apapun demi membuat itu menjadi kenyataan.

 ** _Drrtt drrtt drrtt_**

Dering dan getar dari ponselnya tiba-tiba masuk dan membangunkan Jaehyun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia menatap layar ponsel dengan mata setengah terbuka.

 ** _Eomma_**

Jaehyun melengos. Jangan lupa bahwa ia masih menyimpan dendam yang belum terbalaskan pada ibunya. Dan demi apapun ia tidak akan mengangkatnya sekalipun ibunya menelepon berkali-kali untuk memberi tahu bahwa rumah mereka sedang kebakaran. _Whatever_.

 ** _Ting ting_**

Sebuah dering dengan nada lain masuk, SMS. Ia menatap ponsel itu kembali, dan dengan berat hati menggeser notifikasi pesan yang masuk.

 _YA JUNG SIALAN JAEHYUN! EOMMA TIDAK MEMBESARKANMU UNTUK MENJADI LELAKI BRENGSEK YANG MENINGGALKAN TAEYONG-_ HYUNG _MU TERSESAT DI GUA SENDIRIAN! CEPAT TEMUKAN DIA!_

 _Gosh!_ Apa-apaan ini?! Apa ibunya sedang bercanda? Kerasukan?

" _Eomma_! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa _Eomma_ —,"

" _Demi Tuhan, Jaehyun! Kalau kau punya waktu menelepon Eomma balik, lebih baik cepat telepon Taeyong! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya, Eomma akan membuat kau berharap untuk tidak pernah dilahirkan!_ "

Dan Jaehyun melesat meninggalkan kamar dan berlari _sprint_ di sepanjang koridor. Ia menekan tombol lift berkali-kali dengan tidak sabaran saking paniknya. Begitu juga menekan tombol _close_ saat ia sudah berada dalam lift. Ia kemudian menyambar cepat ponselnya untuk men- _dial_ nomor Taeyong.

" _Halo..._ ,"

" _HYUNG_! Kau di mana?"

" _Jaehyun_ -ah?!"

"Iya, ini aku! Kau di mana sekarang, _hyung_? Apa benar kau di gua?"

" _Aku ... hanya iseng masuk gua ... dan di sini gelap sekali ... jadi, aku_...,"

"Oke, tenanglah, _hyung_. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, lepaskan. Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik. _Hyung_ tadi berjalan di pantai mana?"

" _Di Pantai Waikiki_ ...,"

"Baiklah! Diam di sana! Tunggu aku datang!"

Keberuntungan sedang mengikuti Jaehyun sekarang. Oh, baru sekarang ia merasakan keberuntungan yang diwariskan ibunya. Di Pantai Waikiki terdapat sebuah tebing dengan gua yang tidak terlampau lebar. Ucapkan terima kasih pada kedua matanya yang tadi siang tidak sengaja menangkap gua itu sewaktu ia bermain wahana air.

Tanpa membuang waktu sedetik pun, Jaehyun kembali berlari cepat menyusuri kompleks hotel, menerobos pasir pantai Waikiki, dan menaiki tebing untuk segera memasuki gua yang dimaksud. Semoga Taeyong benar-benar di sana.

" _Hyung_! Taeyong- _hyung_! Kau di sini? Jawablah Taeyong- _hyung_!" Jaehyun menyalakan _flashlight_ ponselnya, dan mengedarkan cahaya itu ke setiap sudut gua. Matanya membelalak ketika mendapati sosok yang tengah meringkuk di pojokan sambil memeluk lututnya. Sosok itu mendongak sambil memicingkan mata karena cahaya yang diarahkan pada wajahnya.

"Taeyong- _hyung_! Ya Tuhan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"BODOH! KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI?!"

"YANG BODOH ITU SIAPA?! MANA ADA ORANG KELIARAN SENDIRI DI GUA MALAM-MALAM BEGINI?!"

"AKU KAN HANYA PENASARAN! JADI AKU MASUK SAJA!"

" _AISH JJINJA_! APA _HYUNG_ ANAK LIMA TAHUN YANG PENASARAN PADA DAUN JATUH SEKALIPUN?!"

"KENAPA KAU MALAH BERTERIAK PADAKU?! AKU BENCI! AKU BENCI PADAMU, JAEHYUN!"

Jaehyun menghela napasnya. Ya, memang tidak seharusnya ia berteriak pada Taeyong. Jaehyun tahu betul bahwa Taeyong sangat tidak menyukai kegelapan. Berada di sini sendirian pasti sudah berat baginya apalagi jika Jaehyun tambah memarahinya seperti ini.

"Hhhh ... baiklah, maafkan aku. Ayo sekarang kembali ke hotel."

"Aku tidak bisa jalan."

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi mendengar keluhan Taeyong. Kemudian Taeyong menunjuk lututnya yang _bundas_ berdarah dengan matanya.

"Astaga, kenapa bisa luka begini, sih?"

"Berisik, di sini gelap jadi wajar kan kalau aku tersandung?"

"Sekarang siapa yang _pecicilan_?! Ayo cepat naik!"

Jaehyun membalikkan badannya, memasang posisi menawarkan punggungnya.

" _Ng-nggak usah_ deh," tolak Taeyong sambil menggeleng, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Cepat naik atau aku tinggal di sini!"

Ancaman Jaehyun yang sama saja seperti ancaman ia akan ditinggal di Hawaii sendirian seumur hidupnya, membuat Taeyong bungkam dan terpaksa menuruti apa kata pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lahir. Ia meraih bahu Jaehyun hati-hati, menyondongkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada punggung lebar Jaehyun dengan canggung.

Jaehyun yang bertubuh bongsor, tidak masalah sama sekali saat tubuh kecil Taeyong membebani punggungnya. Jaehyun tidak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan Taeyong sejak satu tahun mereka berpisah. Dan hal itu berhasil mengirim semburat-semburat merah di wajahnya, juga jantungnya yang berdegup kencang tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

Jaehyun kemudian berjalan di bibir pantai. Pasir putih Pantai Waikiki yang menggelitik kakinya, suara ombak yang menderu pelan di telinganya, angin sejuk Samudra Pasifik yang menerbangkan rambutnya, bintang-bintang yang membentuk rasi _Scorpius_ , dan hembusan napas Taeyong di tengkuknya.

Semua menyatu membentuk satu titik terang dalam hati Jaehyun yang telah padam satu tahun terakhir. Meneranginya, membuatnya merasa damai. Diam-diam sebuah senyum tulus terbentuk di wajah Jaeyun.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak segera meneleponku?" tanya Jaehyun pada keheningan malam.

Taeyong menggeram, berbicara dalam nada tinggi lagi, "Kau pikir aku tidak?! Ini semua gara-gara kau yang mengganti nomormu! Ini semua salahmu!"

Oh ya, benar. Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya. Sekarang Jaehyun mengerti kenapa ibunya marah-marah keki dan mengancam tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai anak lagi.

"Iya, iya, ini semua salahku. Sekarang, berhentilah menjambak rambutku yang tadi sudah aku sisir rapi, _hyung_ ," kekeh Jaehyun. Dan Jaehyun menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia tertawa tulus di hadapan Taeyong.

"Kenapa kau mengganti nomormu?" tanya Taeyong dalam lirihnya, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak belakang Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak yakin untuk memberikan jawaban seperti apa. Bagaimana reaksi Taeyong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengganti nomornya untuk melupakan Taeyong?

"Nomorku rusak. _Hyung_ tahu kalau nomorku sudah terlalu lawas."

"Oh, begitu."

Bagus. Sekarang Jaehyun benar-benar merasa bersalah karena Taeyong percaya begitu saja padanya.

" _Hyung_ ... tidak membenciku?"

Taeyong terdiam, memejamkan matanya dan mengambil napas perlahan. "Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu. Apa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Hm? Apa maksud _hyung_?" Jaehyun berhenti dan menoleh pelan ke belakang, sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat tubuhnya mematung seketika.

Taeyong bersandar pada bahu Jaehyun, mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar leher Jaehyun, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak mengganti nomorku? Kenapa aku tidak pindah dari apartemen lamaku?"

Dua pertanyaan yang sanggup menohok hati Jaehyun. Apakah ini artinya Taeyong menunggunya untuk menghubunginya? Apakah ini artinya Taeyong mengunggunya untuk pulang ke apartemennya?

Jaehyun merasa hatinya diiris-iris. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari bahwa Taeyong sebenarnya masih menantinya? Masih _mencintainya_?

Jaehyun seharusnya ingat, bahwa Taeyong mengatakan satu hal di malam setelah mereka saling menyibak kepolosan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sebuah patokan bagi Jaehyun betapa Taeyong tidak akan pernah pergi darinya.

 _Aku adalah rumahmu. Kemanapun kau pergi, ingatlah untuk selalu menemukanku di sini._

...

"Tidurlah di sini. Aku akan tidur di sofa."

Selepas mengobati luka Taeyong, Jaehyun secara perlahan memapahnya menuju ranjang tidur. Mendorong tubuh mungil itu pelan hingga menyentuh kasur.

"Jangan lupa pakai selimutmu. Kenapa _hyung_ masih saja suka tidur tanpa selimut, huh?"

Satu per satu memori tentang Taeyong muncul kembali dalam pikiran Jaehyun. Tentang kebiasaan Taeyong, senyum Taeyong, marah Taeyong. Semuanya.

Jaehyun menatap wajah yang sanggup membuatnya merasa teduh itu sekali lagi. Memberikan senyuman sedamai mungkin sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Taeyong. Jaehyun kemudian melenggang menuju sofa sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya pelan.

"Yoonoh- _ah_...,"

Jaehyun hampir tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, membuat matanya terbelalak ketika nama itu diucapkan bibir Taeyong. Sebuah nama panggilan dari Taeyong untuk Jaehyun sejak mereka bersahabat dari kecil. Sebuah nama panggilan di mana hanya Taeyong yang diizinkan Jaehyun untuk memanggil nama kelahirannya, bahkan ia tidak membiarkan ibunya memanggilnya seperti itu.

Sebuah nama panggilan yang hanya dipunyai Taeyong untuk Jaehyun. Begitu spesial karena Taeyong hanya memanggilnya begitu di saat Taeyong sedang ingin manja kepadanya, atau di saat Taeyong merasa sangat senang ketika menerima hadiah darinya, atau di saat Taeyong menyelipkan nama itu di sela-sela desahannya.

"Y-ya?" jawab Jaehyun gugup.

"Tidurlah di sini. Aku tadi melihat kelelawar sebesar monyet di gua."

Jaehyun terkekeh pelan. Ia menatap punggung Taeyong yang sekarang membelakanginya. Sebuah _de javu_ kembali hadir pada Jaehyun, mengantar tangannya impuls bergerak untuk membelai rambut Taeyong, mengacaknya pelan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Taeyong tanpa menoleh.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Dan tanpa Jaehyun sadari, tubuhnya sudah bergerak lebih jauh untuk mendekap Taeyong dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Taeyong lagi, lirih.

"Karena aku ingin," bisik Jaehyun tepat di belakang telinga Taeyong.

Jaehyun mendekap tubuh kecil milik Taeyong lebih erat. Mengecup lembut tengkuknya, daun telinganya, dan juga rambutnya. Aroma sitrus yang menyerbak dari leher Taeyong dan rambutnya, membuat Jaehyun refleks memejamkan matanya. Aroma sitrus yang sama dipakai Jaehyun dulu.

Sekarang Jaehyun mengerti. Jawaban atas mengapa Taeyong masih menyimpan kamera polaroid pemberiannya, mengapa ia memakai sabun dan shampo yang dipakainya dulu, mengapa kebiasaan Taeyong yang sama sekali tidak berubah setelah berpisah dengannya. Itu semua karena Taeyong ingin Jaehyun hadir di setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Bahwa Taeyong tidak pernah benar-benar pergi darinya. Tanpa Jaehyun cari sekalipun, Taeyong sudah berada di sekitarnya. Tanpa Jaehyun nanti sekalipun, Taeyong sudah mendatangi dirinya.

Dan Jaehyun benar-benar menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan mengabaikan ketulusan hati Taeyong.

Dalam tidur mereka malam itu, Jaehyun tidak berhenti berbisik kepada Taeyong, mengulang kata _maaf_ berkali-kali, sampai pada titik sebuah bulir mengalir di pipinya, yang sudah tidak sanggup ia bendung lagi.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Day 5, Last day..._**

"Iya, _Eomma_ , aku tidak apa-apa… Cuma luka kecil tidak usah khawatir… Iya, Jaehyun yang menolongku… Iya, iya aku akan lebih hati-hati lain kali… Apa?! Aduh, kenapa _Eomma_ meledekku seperti itu? Sudahlah aku tutup."

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil di balik cangkir kopi yang disesapnya. Tidak ada yang lebih menghiburnya di pagi hari selain Taeyong yang sedang bercanda dengan ibunya. Lebih tepatnya, candaan ibu Taeyong yang yang sedang menggodanya. Karena tanpa Jaehyun bertanya pun, ibu Taeyong yang sudah Jaehyun anggap seperti ibunya sendiri itu selalu menggoda Taeyong soal Jaehyun. Membuat Taeyong selalu merona sesudahnya.

"Baiklah, kau kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Huh? Kenapa apanya?"

" _Hyung_ mempunyai kebiasaan menggigit bibir bawah seperti itu waktu sedang cemas."

"Kenapa kau harus mengingat hal tidak penting macam itu, sih?!"

Jaehyun hanya terkekeh hangat, "Jadi, ada apa?"

Taeyong menghela napasnya, bibirnya cemberut lucu, "Ugh, baiklah. Ibuku bilang kalau aku tidak punya hidup."

Jaehyun terbahak pelan, "Pfft... _hyung..._ memang tidak punya, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja aku punya! Aku berlibur keluar negeri, aku membeli paket _spa_ eksotis, aku hilang di gua...," Taeyong kemudian tidak bisa menahan tawanya sendiri, merasa hidupnya memang membosankan dibanding petualangan Jaehyun yang menarik selama di Hawaii.

Jaehyun yang berlagak mendengar antusias, hanya bisa tertawa setelahnya. Ia kemudian menyesap kopi hitamnya lagi. "Ikutlah denganku hari ini, _hyung_. Aku akan membuat hari terakhirmu di Hawaii menjadi lebih berwarna."

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Sudah, ikut saja," jawab Jaehyun dengan senyum nakal.

" _Good morning_ , _lovebirds_! Wah, wah, jadi kemarin kalian hanya pura-pura, ya? Nyatanya kalian begitu serasi sekali hari ini," sapa Johnny dengan mulut barbar-nya, membuat Jaehyun tersedak kopi panasnya dan Taeyong yang tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Hmmm... _love is really in the air_. Coba cium baik-baik aroma mereka, _darl_ , mereka sama-sama wangi jeruk! Apa kalian baru saja mandi bersamaaa?" dan Ten juga tidak mau ketinggalan menggoda mereka. Johnny tertawa terbahak setelahnya. Dan entah mengapa, Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang dikerjai juga ikut tertawa.

Sungguh pagi yang ceria untuk mengawali hari terakhir di Hawaii bagi Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

.

.

* * *

 _I stood up and took a breath and threw open the bay doors_

 _Below the clouds I saw the coast and beautiful Hawaii_

 _Leaning back, the pilot smiled and shouted, "Have a good trip!"_

 _I signed off and closed my eyes_

 _Then I was falling through the sky_

* * *

"Apa _hyung_ sudah siap?"

"SIAP APANYA?! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYESAL IKUT DENGANMU! AKU INGIN PULANG! AKU MAU TURUN!"

"Kita memang akan turun, _hyung_! DENGAN JATUH!"

"JUNG JAEHYUN SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MERUSAK HARI TERAKHIRKU DI HAWAII DENGAN _SKYDIVING_?!"

"JUSTRU INI CARA YANG TEPAT UNTUK MENINGGALKAN HAWAII, _HYUNG_!"

"TIDAK MAU! AKU PASTI AKAN MATI! PASTI MATI!"

"Tenang saja! Kau berada di tangan yang tepat! Aku _skydiver_ yang sudah mempunyai _license_! Kau pasti aman bersamaku!"

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAMU! KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU DAN KAU TIDAK BISA MEMENGARUHIKU!"

"JADI, KALAU SEKARANG AKU SUAMIMU, KAU AKAN PERCAYA PADAKU?"

"HAH?!"

"KALAU BEGITU AYO KITA MENIKAH, _HYUNG_! BESOK!"

"APA KAU BARU SAJA MELAMARKU DI KETINGGIAN 30.000 KAKI?!"

"TEPAT SEKALI! DAN JAWABANMU?"

"JAWAB APANYA?! TENTU SAJA AKU HARUS SELAMAT DULU DARI SINI, BODOH!"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'."

Kemudian Jaehyun mencium bibir Taeyong. Sebuah kecupan yang lembut, manis, dan dalam. Di mana Jaehyun meluapkan segala perasannya pada ciuman itu. Perasaan rindunya, sayangnya, dan cintanya kepada Taeyong yang ia pendam selama satu tahun terakhir. Sebuah ciuman mesra penuh hasrat, yang mampu menghipnotis Taeyong hingga dirinya tidak sadar bahwa Jaehyun sudah membawa tubuh mereka melayang di angkasa.

 _"_ _EOMMMAAAAAAAAA_!"

"LIHAT, _HYUNG_! DI BAWAH KITA ADA AWAN! DAN HAWAII YANG INDAH!"

"WAAAAAAA! KITA TERBANG, JAEHYUN-AH! KITA BENAR-BENAR TERBAAAANG!"

"YA, _HYUNG_! RENTANGKAN TANGANMU LEBAR-LEBAR!"

"JAEHYUN-AH!"

"YA?"

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KALAU AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAI ORANG MACAM SEPERTIMU!"

"HAHAHA, ITULAH SEBABNYA KAU MENCINTAIKU, _HYUNG_! AKU JUGA SANGAAT SANGAAAT MENCINTAIMU! WOHOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **This fanfiction would like to thanks to: Google and Chicken Soup Love Stories (for Hawaiian inspiration :3), Skydiver (Owl City)**

* * *

 **A/N:**

em, jujur aku sendiri speechless dengan endingnya, kenapa absurd sekali seperti judulnya ._. dan woy ini panduan liburan ke Hawaii atau ff jaeyong?!/banting meja..tapi kalau kalian penasaran, google aja ^^ aku benar-benar menikmati nulis momen jaeyong disini sambil ngebayangin mereka beneran di Hawaii hehe...

terima kasih banyak untuk yg sudah review, favs, fols di chap 1, 2, dan chap terakhir ini...bener-bener terima kasiiih i loove you all :*

Untuk JaeYong shippers! Mari ramaikan fandom dengan melahirkan banyak ff jaeyong (kata mybestbaetae banyak anak banyak rezeki xD), dan saling favs, fols, juga meninggalkan jejak di kotak review hihihi :D

Last, sebelum obok, aku tunggu segala saran dan kritik yang membangun untuk ff absurd ini temans-temans xD :* good night~


End file.
